drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Drachen-Wiki:Drachenarena
hmmmm,... und wie wo kann ich meine stimme abgeben??Drachenmagier 21:09, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) toll habs versucht und hab glaub nichts gescheites geschafft... Du musst bei "Stimmen für den Leviathan" oder "Stimmen für den Ceadeus" auf Bearbeiten klicken und hinter dem # deine Stimme abgebenBowser 06:16, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hab deine Stimme da hingezogen, wo sie hingehört, du müsstest sie nur noch signieren ok das kann sogar ich^^ danke^^ dauer wurde eigentlich schon festgelegt wie lange so ein arena kampf dauert?Mister Drache 14:37, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) glaub nich, aber ich sags mal frei heraus: du hast recht xDDrachenmagier 16:49, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Dauer ist nicht festgelegt, aber immer, wenn beide Seiten einige Stimmen haben und lange keiner abgestimmt hat, frag ich nach Vorschlägen für den nächsten Kampf. Wenn wir dann zwei passende Kämpfer haben, wird der Sieger festgelegt und ein neuer Kampf beginnt. Mein Vorschlag fürs nächste Mal: Gear Rex VS Dämonjho Bowser 20:37, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Entweder 2Wochen oder eineMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:32, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @Bowser: Gute Idee^^ ich schlage dazu noch vor: "Schlachtfeld: Eisige Thundra" aber ich hab ja von MH keine ahnung^^Drachenmagier 08:37, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tundra ist ne gute Idee, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Gear REX mit so niedrigen Temperaturen umgeht. Immerhin lebt es auf einer Insel vor Costa Rica. Dem Jho würde das natürlich nix ausmachen, der ist anpassungsfähig Bowser 08:59, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) also machen wir jetzt die nächsten kampf??^^ wird langsam langweilig der aktuelle kampf, is eh wieder nichts mehr los^^Drachenmagier 16:32, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) PS: wir können lals schlachtfeld ja auch einen anderen ort wählen, nur so zur sicherheit^^Drachenmagier 16:32, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) wäre nett wen dieser kamp endlich mal zuende ist.Mister Drache2 15:05, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ja, is eh nichts mehr los... auserdem finde ich das als gutes ende: 3 zu 3 weder gut noch böse hat gewonnen oder verloren^^ das ist gut^^Drachenmagier 15:18, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ehre ich finde das den drachen die gewonnen haben auf ihrer seite ein vermerk gegeben werden soll.Gabelahubelaba 18:42, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) es gibt doch die kategorie: "Drachenarenasieger" oder so das wäre doch genug oder??Drachenmagier 19:34, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ach so, na wenn das so ist denn hab ich nichts gesagtGabelahubelaba 15:33, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^Drachenmagier 17:03, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) neuer Kampf? Im Moment schauts schlecht aus für den e. Drachen. Will ihm noch jemand zu hilfe kommen, oder sollen wir einen neuen Kampf starten? Vorschläge für die Kämpfer werden entgegengenommen, als Arena würde ich diesmal eine Höhle vorschlagen.Bowser 08:43, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Was hältst du von cockatryx gegen gargouilleMister Drache2 09:27, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Findest du nicht, dass das ein ziemlich ungleicher Kampf wäre. Ein giftiger Vogel gegen einen dämonischen Drachen. Bowser 09:45, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) xD lest ihr in meinen gedanken?? ich bin grad erst on gekommen und hab auch an nen neuen kampf gedacht^^ wie wäre es mit nem gargouille und diesem wyvern aus monster hunter, sorry weiß grad den namen nicht, der hat dich sonen saugnapf am schwanz, das würde zumindest für die arena passen. ansonsten hab ich noch n nettes bild von sonem "feuerland" weiß nicht, wie mans beschreiben soll^^Drachenmagier 11:41, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Wyvern den du meinst heisst Khezu. Aber den wollte ich mal gegen den Gigginox antreten lassen. Die beiden sind sich ziemlich ähnlich und obwohl beide aus MH sind sind sie sich nie begegnet. Eigentlcih könnten wir das auch gleich hier austragen. Gigginox gegen Khezu. Wer ist dafür? Dein Feuerland kannst ja mal hochladen und in die Drachenarena kategorie legen. dann komm ich beim nächsten kampf darauf zurück Bowser 17:52, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie were es mit Akantor vs Rathalos und das Schlachtfeld wäre dan der Vulkann. wie wer den dieser Kampf und mit den passenden Schlachtfeld was meint ihr den sur dieser Idee Der Drachenmeister war hier 18:23, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Bowser: Ich bin dafür^^ diese "Lavalandschaft" (endlich nen halbwegs gescheiten ausdruck dafür gefunden xD) lade ich gleich mal hoch, ansonsten kann ich ja noch nach besseren bildern nachsuchen, falls euch das nicht gefällt^^Drachenmagier 18:26, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es nicht schlecht, woher hast du das bild?--Bowser 18:55, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) erlich gesagt habe ich es per zufall aufm computer gefunden, das ist der hintergund, der kommt, wenn man den mc donalds feuerdrachen anklickt. falls noch interesse besteht, kann ich noch die hintergründe von erde (sieht aber nicht so gut aus), eis (gibts ja schon) und luft rauskrempeln^^ leider muss ich noch hinzufügen, dass alle hintergründe die gleiche landschaft sind, nur i-wie mit dem jeweiligen elemt in verbindung gebracht werden, bei luft z.B. sind da tote bäume und n kleiner tornado usw^^ Drachenmagier Wenn du selbst die Bilder nicht so gut findest, dann solltest du sie auch nicht hochladen. Aber wir sind vom Thema abgekommen. Ich glaube, Akantor gegen Rathalos wäre von vornherein entschieden, weil akantor einfach zu mächtig ist. darum bin ich weiterhin für kehzu vs gigginox. Bowser 19:16, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich bin auch für kehzu vs gigginoxDrachenmagier 13:04, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wie weres den mit Tigrex vs Barioth als Schlachtfeld könte man wieder die Tundra verwenden oder Rathalos vs Diabolos und das Schlachtfeld wäre die Wüste. Wie wären diese 2 Vorschlägen (Drachenmeister) Tigrex vs Barioth ist eine Super Idee, auch das werde ich demnächst berücksichtigen. Aber wir dürfen natürlich nicht immer nur Monster Hunter Wyvern gegeneinander antreten lassen. z. B. können wir im Vulkan Rathalos gegen Glurak kämpfen lassen Bowser 17:39, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mir einen kolossalen Kampf mit 2 sehr starken Dachen vorgestelt oder sollte ich Götter sagen nemlich Die Weiße Gottheit vs Die Schwarze Gottheit auch als Ukanlos vs Akantor zu verstehen und der Kampfschauplatz ist ein Erloschener Vulkan.Demke mir auch eine Kapfhergang aus.(Benutzer:Drachenmeister) Wie ich bereits vorher sagte. Wir dürfen nicht immer nur Drachen aus MH gegeneinander kämpfen lassen, weil das hier ein Drachenwiki ist und kein MH-Wiki Bowser 20:21, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie wer ein Kampf Quetzalcoatl vs Alatreon und das Kampfeld wäre ein Tempel. Benutzer:Drachenmeister wie wärs, wenn wir mal wieder nen neuen kampf starten??^^Drachenmagier 18:51, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC)